


Safe With You

by thehorseburgaler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorseburgaler/pseuds/thehorseburgaler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than his sister's anniversary and a giant cake? Nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Cakes and Choice Hos

“Damn I look like a fucking tool, I mean I can’t even zip this up because it’s too small,” Dave thought attempting to zip up a skimpy red dress. He turned to the mirror in his small bathroom pulling at the hem of the tight red thing; it rode up uncomfortably high on his thighs and not to mention his butt hung out every time he bent over slightly. He had no ideas how girls went to the club comfortably in these types of dresses. Turning back to face his reflection Dave pushed a black headband into his hair, one not unlike something his sister used to wear. Speaking of her, today was her anniversary with her girlfriend Kanaya and she was having a special party. His best bro John couldn’t wait to get a hold of him, talking frantically about some kind of cake prank. And of course, what would a cake prank be without some choice ho’s for inside the cake. Sadly their town couldn’t provide the “Choice Ho’s” John needed for the cake. This means he had to go with the next best, most awkward thing. Dave Strider, the most Choicest Ho around, according to John. And what would he be without a skimpy red dress and one of his sister’s headbands. Honestly this was probably a bad idea, but when did he ever get to dress in a skimpy red dress and jump out of a cake in front of his sister and her girlfriend on their anniversary? Once a year if he really wanted to. The only downside was this would be at a party, the kind with lots of people in it. Obviously Dave was doing this for the irony, but it was still a little nerve wracking knowing that people other than his sister and Kanaya would see him in this dress. Well there was no turning back now. Dave put the last touch on the look with some glossy red lipstick Egbert had picked up for him at the store the other day. Admittedly he looked kinda good like this, all dressed up. John had attempted to get him to wear heals but Dave told him no, because he didn’t plan on “breaking his ankle from being the most Choice Ho at the god damned party”. He instead stuck with his dirty beat up converse he had gotten many months ago. Being 19 had its perks, mostly that he didn’t outgrow his shoes in three weeks. Downside? He still lived with his bro. He didn’t think bro minded considering Dave payed rent and helped with the bills off of the money he made from his comics and odd jobs, but it was still no fun bringing home people to this smuppet filled apartment. Maybe if he was lucky enough he could score tonight. Dave pushed his aviators he had gotten from John some years ago onto his face and shrugged on the trench-coat he owned just to get out of the apartment in the stupid shit he wore sometimes. He cracked the bathroom door and peeked out. Bro hadn’t been home when he got up and hopefully he was still out doing fuck know what. Dave was 19 but Bro still loved to hassle him, just to “keep him on his toes”. Honestly Dave was done with that ninja strifing bullshit. Seeing nothing Dave crept from the bathroom sliding along the hall silently. Scanning the living room/kitchen area he turned the corner. Jesus Christ he was 19 and still afraid of his dumb brother who for the record was coming up on 30 or something. The dude needed to grow the fu-SQUEEEEEeeek  
God damn it, He stepped on one of the dumb smuppets, I guess it was time to stop caring about being quiet and it was time to run. Sadly before he could reach the door Bro was in front of him.

“Where ya headed little man?”

“Fuck you Bro, move your ass before I kick it”

“Is that a challenge little man?”

“Look Bro, I have somewhere to be and I am already leaving later than I planned just get out of my way.” Why did Bro do this every time. Bro smirked like he was gonna pull some shit when he needed to leave. Like hell was Dave gonna strife with Bro in this outfit. Thankfully Bro stepped out of his way patting him on the shoulder and leaning in, “Better watch you back little man, the shit storm is coming.”  
Dave shoved past him slamming the door behind him. Can’t let these mind games get to him, not when he has a rad party to go to. Dave headed down the stairs, he had to meet John before the party to get into the cake and all. No doubt John made this happen just so he could laugh at him, and not just to prank Rose. Oh well that was John, and there was still a cake that needed to be jumped out of.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was the shittiest of all shitty ideas. What was he thinking? How did Egbert convince him that jumping out of this cake would be a good idea. The motion of the large cake stopping jolted his sitting body. The space inside was tight, just enough room for him to sit with his knees to his chest and squat for when he would jump out. It was dead silent now. There had been sound of passersby admiring the cake before this abrupt stop. Admittedly John had done a great job making it look like a giant cake. He still wondered how Egbert convinced Rose to let him make the cake. Of course, this wasn’t a cruel joke where there would be no cake. John had made a real one, but that one would not be tainted by Daves “Half Naked Ho Ass” as John had put it. Dave chuckled to himself nervously, He was gonna make a god damned fool of himself and there was no stopping this stupidity train now. Man this cake box was heating up. Dave began to sweat wiping it from his forehead. A nervous knot was forming in his gut. This wasn’t some cool kid stunt. This was some ass backwards prank Egbert was pulling on him. Fuck, How could he be this gullible. Maybe Bro was right, He was off his game. OH GOD HE HAD TO GET OUT BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE FUCK THIS! He pushed himself into a squat and steadied himself to reach up and push open the top hatch of the wooden cake. Just as Dave found the latch and undid it, the cake was in motion once more. Dave fell against the wall, his breath quickening. This box was way too small man. He pushed himself up again but the steady motion of the box and his nerves made him unstable. Suddenly it was still again. Dave lunged for the hatch to get some fresh air, but it was lifted and a familiar goofy face poked over the opening. “Hey Dave are you ready?,” John asked grinning in a way that made this seem less like a prank and more like some fun thing to do. “Hell no man, I am gonna make a fool out of myself if I go out there, what kind of cool guy does this, I mean...John…Hey man don’t close It I don’t want to do this anymore….JOHN” Too late. The top was closed. Okay man, keep it together, some nice deep breaths. Gotta pull this off as some ironic stunt. Dave took a deep breath and pushed the anxiety and fear he was feeling deep down. The cake was now entering the room where the party was being held? Dave had no idea where this place was, other than in some nice hotel. It had been a year for Rose and Kanaya and what a better way to celebrate than with a ridiculous amount of people. Sadly Rose said there would be no alcohol there. Not just because a majority of the people would be underage, including herself, but because she didn’t want to get into the shit. All you got from it, was that you were gonna have no fun at this party, but he could respect her rules. The sounds of gasps and talk surrounded the cake now as people got a view of the massive thing John was pushing into the room. The cake traveled a bit more then came to a gentle stop, as if it were something real, and not made of wood with a boy in a dress inside of it. Dave got in the squat position ready to spring on the code-word ‘Cake’. “Excuse me everyone, but I would like to request your attention. On this day one year ago my best friend Rose ho-...” Dave’s thighs started to burn as Egbert droned on with his dumb speech. His jokes were still corny as ever and got more groans from his audience than laughter. Don’t worry though, it won’t be long until they were laughing. “...-ou, and that’s why, Rose, I made you this very special CAKE.” That was his cue. Dave sprung up using his hands to push the hatch out of the way and placed his hands on his hips as the room filled with laughter. Jesus Christ, even with his shades on, the room was blindingly bright after all that time spent in the cake. After the laughter died down, John turned to the audience, red in the face from laughing, and said something about a real cake as he pointed to the entrance. This was his chance to get the hell out of there. He boosted himself out of the cake and onto the floor. Fuck the dress was riding up how was he gonna run? Before he could make his exit Kanaya tapped him on the shoulder. She bit her lip suppressing a giggle poorly. “Dave, If You Would Like, I Have A Change Of Clothing For You In Our Hotel Room. Though It Seems You Are Quite… Beautiful In This Red Dress,” Kanaya said grinning like John had earlier. Dave drew his lips together in a thin line. “Are you saying you were in on this?”

“Yes, How Did You Think Rose Was Convinced To Allow John To Make The Cake?”

“I knew he was doing some shitty reach around prank.”

“I Thought It Was Quite Funny, And Accompanied With John’s Speech, The Whole Thing Was Great.”

“Yeah yeah Kanaya, just let me have the key to the room so I can get out of this gaudy outfit and into some real clothes that don't show my ass off.”

“Alright Dave, Just Bring The Key Back To Me.” Kanaya reached into the small black clutch she was carrying and pulled out a key card for hers and Rose’s hotel room. “Before I take this I have to ask.” Dave’s hand hovered over the key. “Am I gonna find any weird shit in there, I know Rose is freaky and sh-” Kanaya turned bright red and shoved the key into Dave’s hovering hand. I guess that answered his question. The party was back into motion, this time with cake, and people staring and chuckling at him. He pulled his best poker face and walked out of the big room as calm and cool as he could manage. As soon as the door closed behind him he sprinted down the hall, his feet landing silently on the carpet. The room number on the card was room 234. He slowed and rounded a corner just to bump into a person. “Awww fuck man, my bad.” He said pulling the dress down once more. The guy he had bumped into was maybe a head shorter than him and dressed in A wrinkled white button down and some black slacks. He was looking at Dave’s “outfit” wide eyed and jaw agape. “Um well, see you man” Dave mumbled and slid around the guy who had managed to shut his mouth, but was now looking back at him like he didn’t know what to think. Dave stopped and waited for the elevator uncomfortably. Was this dude gonna keep staring at him. “Take a picture it will last longer,” Dave smirked. The guy obviously took major offense to this and was about to explode. The guy opened his mouth to say something but the elevator doors opened and Dave stepped in cutting off the sound of what sounded like a very loud and very angry “FUCK YOU”. God Dave hoped Kanaya had something decent set aside for him. That or he was gonna stay in their room til the party was over.


	2. Look At The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, that one guy again? Maybe he is relevant?

When Dave entered the elevator once more he was wearing the same thing the short guy from earlier was wearing. But his shirt was wrinkle free, and had a cheap clip on red bow-tie with it. Kanaya had an eye for fashion and it seems she could guess clothing size well because this outfit fit almost perfect. The elevator arrived at the ground floor and announced its arrival with a cheery ding and a few party goers mulling outside its door. The party couldn't be over already. The invitation Rose sent out said it would be from 8-12. Dave had no clue what time it was, and didn't plan on asking anyone after the Cake Incident. He nodded cool guy style as he walked past, managing to get a couple smiles. Maybe people wouldn't recognize him? Then again, he was the guy in the aviators. Dave walked back to the event space where the party was being held. There had been close to fifty people there when Dave had popped out of the cake, but the number seemed to be close to thirty-five now. He hovered near the entrance of the room, observing the commotion of people talking and dancing to the slow tune that was playing. The room wasn't extremely large, and was small enough to make thirty-five people seem like much more. Looking into the crowd Dave spotted the dark purple and black of his sister’s dress. He knew he could just give the card to her if Kanaya wasn't around. As he made his way towards her he saw that Kanaya was in fact with Rose. So was the guy he had bumped into. As he drew close Dave put on his best smirk. “It seems like I have bumped into you again.” Dave interrupted. Kanaya, Rose, and the guy looked over, Kanaya and Rose with the approving looks of ‘you are finally wearing something sensible’, and the guy with a look of awe once again. Dave held out the room card and Kanaya took it with a slight blush returning to her cheeks. “Thank You Dave,” she said nervously, as if he would bring up the topic from earlier. “Oh,” She jumped before he even had the chance, “This Is Karkat, He Is One Of My Dearest Friends.” Karkat grimaced like his mother was introducing him. It wasn’t uncommon for Kanaya’s friends to feel like she was acting motherly, and this was yet another case. “Kanaya I can’t BELIEVE that you would dress me the same as this..” Karkat trailed off, and looked Dave up and down. “Well if he is your good friend then he should be mine too,” Dave smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Before Karkat could make an outburst Rose spoke up, “Maybe you two should try and be friends, you seem to have a similar taste in style.” Karkat seemed to had had enough of this sly trickery and set ups by these two. His pale face became red and it seemed he bristled with pent up rage. Kanaya shot him a look and Karkat turned a heel and nearly stomped away from the trio. Dave was used to Rose and Kanaya doing this. Despite his obvious charm and good looks he never seemed to stay with someone more than a week or two. It wasn’t that he turned into a hideous monster after a week, things just seemed to break down. Dave would forget to call or text back and the connection between the two would gradually dissolve. Dave looked between Rose and Kanaya who were now whispering and leaving dave to stand awkwardly. Not that he necessarily wanted to know whatever they were talking about, but a guy can’t help but wonder. Rose turned to Dave as Kanaya chewed her lip, looking around the room.   
“Dave, I need you to drop the cool guy act for once and listen to me.”

“Yeah sure sis, what’s up?”

“You can probably already tell, we set you up with Karkat, and well Kanaya is worried about him so maybe you could find him and help him enjoy the rest of the party? You don’t have to be involved in anything other than platonic bonding if you would like, but that’s up to you. He has just had a hard time lately and I think you could maybe help.”

Dave thought for a moment. The guy was cute in a strange way; Dave didn’t know if the guy was just really pale or maybe he was albino. If he hung out with the dude he could ask him. On the other hand, the guy seemed to have a tendency to blow up. What was the worst that could happen? The guy says ‘no you can’t hang with me’ and that is that. He looked back at Kanaya’s worried face. She sure seemed to care about him a whole lot. Maybe he could do this, if not for himself, then for Kanaya. “Sure, I’ll see what I can do”, He shrugged and pivoted on a heel and strolled away hands in pockets to the door. Maybe Karkat would be by the elevators again. After a moment Dave slowed as he approached the corner where the wall turned in on itself in a small square for the elevators. He didn’t hear any large group of people, or anyone at all. He crept silently to the very edge of the wall and then sprung around in a smooth manner. There was no one as he had suspected. Dave stood there for a moment thinking if he were a small, angry, guy where would he go… Then it hit him, obviously the roof. At least that’s where he went when he used to be a small angry guy. Dave got into the elevator and pressed for the highest floor. When he was 13 his bro still liked to “Train” him. This meant daily mind tricks and almost constant strife. Something he did not miss. On particularly rough days when Bro’s “games” seemed endless he would run from the apartment. Most of the time Bro would follow never letting him get too far, but some very few times Bro would let him leave. Dave would take the elevator to the top story of their apartments and then use the emergency fire escape stairs to get to the roof. On those days he felt free. The elevator dinged announcing its arrival to the top floor. The doors swooshed open and Dave stepped out looking left and right down the hallway. There was a bright Exit sign at the end of the hall pointing to a set of stairs that led to the roof. Dave walked to them hoping he wasn’t being stupid and just reliving some childhood memory. He headed down the hall and up the stairs a memory flashing before his eyes as he grabbed for the door. That day it was close to midnight when he went to escape to the roof. Bro had been especially brutal that night, saying he had to fight for his meal. If he began losing, Bro usually gave up on him and let him eat. This night he didn’t give up. Dave’s faulty blocks and missteps had begun to build up until Bro’s katana swiped across his chest. Dave hadn’t realized the katana his Bro was using was that sharp until he looked down. His shirt had a slice through it and there was a thin cut, less than that of a paper cut across his chest. It had hurt, not his chest, but his heart. A slow aching build began building itself in his chest as he looked down. When Bro saw what he had done. How close he had come to wounding Dave, he set the katana down and knelled down in front of Dave. “Lil man,” He’d said, face steel cut and emotionless. “I need you to make a promise.” Dave had sat silently doing his best not to cry. Bro said cool kids don’t cry, so instead he nodded. “You can’t tell anyone about this accident okay?” Dave nodded again. “Good” Bro had then stood up and left the room. Dave then had immediately ran, fast and silent like he had learned to. Up the elevator and up the stairs; to the roof where he could be free. Dave’s hand shook as he grabbed the handle to the door of the roof. That memory really messed him up. When he opened the door a soft wind caressed his face and filled his lungs with cool air. He steadied himself and stepped out onto the concrete of the roof. He saw Karkat leaning on the edge of the building looking out at the city lights. His hair shone a pale red in the light of the city, wild and soft at the same time. Dave didn’t know if he should say something or leave the guy alone. He chose to not say anything, and silently moved to the wall next to Karkat. The pale boy looked over to Dave as he stared out at the city. “You know if you take off those stupid shades it looks much prettier.”   
Dave smiled and pushed his shades to the top of his head looking at the lights. They really were much prettier without the shades. Karkat was staring at him again. God did someone ever tell him as a kid it was rude to stare. Dave looked over and into the boy's eyes and stared silently back. After a moment Karkat broke his gaze and looked down at his hands rubbing a small circle in his left palm with his right thumb. “Why did you come up here Karkat?” Dave asked looking at the city once more. “HOW did YOU figure out where I was, because I swear if Kanaya told you this was where I would be just so she can keep on trying to set us up, I am gonna flip my shit!” Karkat growled hunching his shoulders like a scared dog afraid of a stranger. Dave was the stranger standing too close and trying too hard to pet him. Dave chuckled, “nah don’t worry man, she didn’t tell me anything, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t off at some cooler party that I didn’t know about.” Karkat’s posture relaxed slightly, he was still cautious of Dave. “That’s not a real explanation shit head, give me one now.” Dave’s smile grew wider, “Dude I’m serious I thought maybe there would be some hot babes and a pool and some kick ass beats here man.” Karkat looked un-amused by Dave’s explanation. The knot that had formed in Dave’s stomach was reemerging from the depths he had pushed it to. Damn it, He was ruining it with this guy, he had to pull it together. “Okay,” Dave sighed after a bit of silence had passed, “The real reason I came up here is when I was a kid, I used to go to the roof as a place that felt safe. I thought you might have used it as a calm place to chill for a bit or something.” Karkat turned to him, studying Dave’s face up and down checking for bullshit. His eyes lingered on Dave’s eyes for a long time. Dave looked down and shuffled his feet. He didn’t like being exposed like this. No shades to hide behind. Being scrutinized like this was torture. The knot that sat in his gut drew him in, shifting his shoulders in and down, and clenching his hands. Karkat saw what was happening and quickly shifted his gaze down letting Dave unfurl. A tension hung in the air, heavy and dark rumbling with thunder and choking Dave. This wasn’t his roof. This was with some hotel roof, with some guy he just met, and nothing was wrong. He was Dave Strider, he could handle a little bit of time without his shades. Karkat rubbed the dark circles under his eyes thinking. Dave pushed down his shades, almost instantly comfortable in their soothing darkening of the world. He broke the silence first, cutting through the dark muddy air between them with a strong gust of the breeze. “Karkat, would you like to get some coffee or something, it’s pretty fucking cold up here. Karkat looked up from the ground, surprised at Dave’s sudden forgiveness. “Sure, just don't think I’m gonna pay,” He mumbled. “Haha sure thing,” Dave turned and walked to the door and held it open for Karkat. “After you,” He smiled bowing deeply. “Fuck you,” Karkat said with a slight smile walking past.


	3. How Far You've Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy and hands get held

The smell of coffee was overwhelming as Dave walked into the coffee shop after Karkat. It had turned out it was only 9pm when they left the party, and lucky for them this shop was open for another hour, for it’s “Late Night Customers,” as posted outside the shop. Karkat stood awkwardly looking from Dave to the menu, like a child who didn’t know how to order for himself. Dave nugged Karkat to prompt him to order first. This would allow Dave to pay for their drinks. Karkat muttered profanities at Dave under his breath and stepped up to the counter to meet a friendly barista. “I would like a cup of coffee “ The barista rolled her eyes and asked if he wanted anything in it. Karkat frowned at her and growled a no before walking stiffly off to find a table. Dave stepped up to the counter and apologized, “Sorry, he is just in a bad mood, can I get a cup too, but I want creamer and sugar in mine, but not a lot.” The girl smiled and put in his order. Dave payed and soon walked to the table Karkat was sitting at witht the two drinks.  
“So you like your coffee black huh?”

“Her eye was about to be too if I hadn’t walked away”

Dave smiled at the thought of Karkat lunging at the barista full of rage over a cup of coffee. Karkat saw Dave's smile and laughed, a short HA, before taking a sip of his coffee with his eyes narrowed at Dave. Dave cocked his head and raised his eyebrows with a smirk and barked his own HA. This time with a questioning tone at the end. Karkat didn’t like this, and frowned, his grip visibly tightening on his cup. Damn this boy was a hard case to crack. Most people found Dave’s cool guy act charming and funny, but Karkat seemed to be… threatened. Dave took a drink and set down his cup biting the inside of his cheek. This was awkward at best. He sighed pushing his hand through his hair and looked at Karkat, “I’m sorry.” Karkat looked shocked almost, and then quickly hid the emotion behind a scowl. “I…” He trailed off. “It’s not your fault Dave.” Karkat said after a long pause. He buried his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on the table. Dave wasn’t sure what to do. He had thought that they would get coffee and that Karkat would smile more and they would be friends. Isn’t that what Rose and Kanaya wanted for them to be friends? Yet here he was screwing things up. “I’m sorry Dave, I shouldn’t have come,” Karkat said suddenly on his feet. “Thanks for bringing me though.” He pushed in his chair and headed out the door quickly, with his head bend and once again in his scared dog stance. Dave got up, not thinking about what he was doing and followed Karkat out the door. He wasn’t too far away and was easy to catch up to. Dave fell in step a couple feet away from him, silent. Karkat was still hunched and walking stiffly, and Dave was pretty sure that the boy had no idea where he was going. Dave sped up silently then grabbed Karkat’s arm without a thought to what he was doing. As soon as his hand brushed Karkat’s arm the boy swung around and punched dave right in the face knocking him hard on his ass. Dave was stunned. He was seeing stars and his shades did nothing to help this. “OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO?!” Karkat yelled kneeling in front of Dave. “Oh my god dude, that was a great punch” Dave said heat and soreness radiating from his right cheekbone under his eye. “I’M SO SORRY DAVE, I’M A FUCKING IDIOT WHO CAN’T FUCKING CONTROL HIS GOD DAMNED ACTIONS, I MIGHT AS WELL BE A 5 YEAR OLD WHO IS SHITTNG HIS DIAPER HARD LIKE A BIG BABY” Dave put a hand up to his face to test the tenderness of his cheek, and winced as he touched the spot. He looked at Karkat and grinned. He was cute like this, worried and unguarded. He had a softness about him, that Dave had a feeling only few people ever saw. “OH MY GOD OH MY FUCKING GOd oh my god.” Dave stopped smiling, he saw tears falling down on to the pavement in front of Karkat, who was now curled up, still on one knee. Karkat was shaking and drops of wet kept hitting the pavement. The low rumble of his repeated “Oh god” was almost covered up by the sound of his rapid shallow breathing. Dave placed a hand cautiously on Karkat’s back hoping not to get punched again. When Karkat made no move to harm him Dave shifted to his knees and hugged Karkat awkwardly. Despite his soft looks, Karkat was boney but his wild hair was soft against Dave’s face. After a moment he felt Karkat shift and relax into his arms, letting himself lean into Dave’s chest shaking less and taking deeper breaths. Dave’s knees were starting to ache from his position on the concrete but he didn’t want to let go. At least not until he knew Karkat was calmed down. Soon enough Karkat was breathing normally with a few sniffles here and there and Dave pulled back from him holding him by the shoulders. “I’m sorry” Karkat said looking down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. Dave pulled off his shades and put them in his pocket. “There is nothing to be sorry about, if anything it’s my fault because I grabbed your arm.” Karkat was silent for a second and then his lip trembled as tears threatened to fall down his face again. His eyes were red and swollen and his face was a bright red. “I haven’t hurt someone in three years Dave… and then today I punched you… I hurt you.” Dave was confused. What did Karkat mean by this? Karkat glanced up at Dave’s face and squeezed his eyes shut tight. I might as well tell you about is but can we at least not be here in the middle who the fuck knows where?” Dave opened his mouth to suggest that they go to his apartment, but then he remembered his brother would be home. Along with his ominous promise of revenge. “I would say we can go to my place, but my bro is there and…” He didn’t have a real way to say that his bro’s tactless snooping and gaudy puppets were uncomfortable to be around by yourself. Let alone with another person, talking about serious things. Karkat nodded at this and then stood, “We can go to my place, just don’t judge me on how shitty it is, I can’t afford anything better.” Dave stood up and nodded his head, cautious not to say anything to make Karkat change his mind. Even if he had only met him today, Dave felt drawn to him. Dave wanted to know why Karkat was afraid of hurting people. Dave wanted to protect him from that for some unexplainable reason. Karkat’s hand brushed against Dave’s and then grabbed it, squeezing it tight. Dave squeezed his hand back and they started walking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Karkat’s apartment was small. It was an all in one studio apartment with only a little room for a toilet and shower. It was also messy. Not the, ‘I’m a slob’ messy, but the ‘I live in one room’ messy. Dave couldn’t complain though. His apartment was a mess too, and him and his bro had more space than Karkat. They both sat on the edge of his bed letting Karkat gather his thoughts. Karkat sighed and spoke finally his voice wobbly and unsure.

“So, when I was younger, my dad left, because he was too busy or something. Whatever screw him. This meant I got stuck with my uncle Jack. At first he was cool, I was little and didn't understand, but as I got older I learned. Uncle Jack was a mobster and wanted me to follow in his footsteps because I wasn’t “gonna end up no pansy” or whatever fucking bullshit excuse he liked to use. I would just laugh it off usually. In this process of getting older kids started to realize I was different. My lovely albino complexion and my affection for boys shone bright in the neighborhood I lived in. So when I came home all beat up Uncle Jack would say to me “Why don’t you beat the livin shit outa them?” I still thought Uncle Jack had some good advice so I started beating up on my bullies. I wasn’t so good and eventually I was pulp. One day I decided I had had enough of the shit heads, and brought one of Uncle Jack’s big scary knives with me. The fight ended with me still beaten to a pulp and my Uncle Jack found out about the stolen knife. He dragged me home calling me useless and a good for nothing pansy. Jack was my biggest bully. I had decided I was done with him and I stabbed him. He didn’t die, oh no he was very alive when he beat the living shit out of me. At that point I just gave up on him and I ran away. He never came after me and I lived with Kanaya for a few years until I could finish high school and move out on my own.”

Dave sat in silence in awe, not only out of the understanding of Karkat’s breakdown earlier, but that he would tell him something that personal after not knowing him for but a few hours. Dave grabbed Karkat’s hand squeezing it. “Karkat, I’m so sorry.” Dave felt like he should say something more but what? Instead he just turned to him and hugged him tight his chest aching with the pain he had felt when Bro had hurt him. “Life sucks.” Karkat mumbled into Dave’s shoulder. “Yeah it does bro, but you will make it, look how far you’ve come.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. I hope I can learn this website okay? Thanks for reading.


End file.
